Helpless(Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit)
by creativewriting3
Summary: Look in to your eyes and the sky's the limit! Cinnamon Roll Eliza's sweet love story


Helpless, that was what I, Eliza Schuyler felt when I first met Alexander. It all first started in the winter's ball. The excitement was hanging all over me, because couple of cute rebel soldiers were there and they were entertaining my sisters(Angelica, Peggy), and me. Angelica was being witty as usual, and Peggy was being cute asking them questions about their exaggerated story of revolution making them blush and mumbling. The soldiers were drooling over Angelica, as she dazzled the room, which made Peggy and I laugh heartily. The ballroom was usual, very large and fancy. They had blue and white decorations all over, to match winter theme I guessed, which was ironic because it felt more like a summer inside all the corset, under clothes, and layers of unnecessary fabrics in dresses.

They were introducing more rebel soldiers, by the door and there came Alexander Hamilton, the rising rebel soldier. The moment I saw Alexander, my heart went boom. His deep eyes looked like it was full of ambition and energy. I felt like the princesses in the fairy tales realizing that he was your true love. I tried to take glance at him without looking so obvious, but was failing. His confident manner and his speaking like he believed everything he said made me look at him several times in mere 2 minutes.

I tried to catch his eyes from far side of the ballroom, which was hard due to everyone dancing and loud volume of the band. I continued dancing to make me look less suspicious and dined with my sisters and other soldiers even though I didn't care about them that much now. I wondered what I should say to him or how to act natural. I was so excited by Alexander the whole meal. I whispered to my older sister, Angelica, "This one's mine."

After the meal, I continued to daydream as I tried to pluck courage to talk to him. I have never been the type to try to grab the spotlight or attention of someone. Than I spotted Angelica going to him and I got scared wondering what she was going to do. Angelica would never purposely flirt with boy I said I liked to her, but every men were charmed by her wit and beauty, oh and of course her money. Hamilton can be easily soldier who would be wooed by Angelica even though all she wanted to do was introduce me to him.

I keep my nervousness as Alexander looked more and more interested as Angelica talked about her beliefs and Angelica looked impressed by him which Angelica rarely did. Angelica pointed something behind me and Alexander looked at me. My heart beated like crazy, I got scared someone will hear me. I felt like I was ice melting under Alexander's careful gaze. I looked into his eyes and I completely melted. I fidgeted while I tried to fix my expression but I couldn't hide my admiration and attraction to him. I looked into his eyes and the sky was the limit. My brain was becoming wiped out of any thought and only was filled with the noise of my heart beating. Angelica looked at me with a hint of depression and realization of something terrible but I didn't take look at her for long as I felt hypothesised into Alexander's eyes.

I took eyes off Alexander as Angelica and Alexander came near me. I looked at them talking as they came to me. Coming back to reality, I introduced myself.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, It's pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Schuyler?", asked Alexander looking confused but then realizing something.

Alexander's thought probably was cleared by Angelica's words, "My sister."

I blushed than said, "Thank you for all your service."

Alexander looking charming as ever as he grinned at me, said "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Which I sweared I felt my heart drop to the ground. His smile was so cute. Again, as I repeatedly say, I melted into his eyes.

"I'll leave you to it.", Angelica said as she grinned slyly at us, winking at me as Alexander wasn't looking at her. I felt red and I wanted to pinch Angelica, but quickly forgave her as she was best sister in the world for introducing me to Alexander.

I spent whole ball with him, as he told me stories and melted my heart with his grins and laughs. He listened to me carefully and remarked funny, sadly, joyfully, and witty. We danced and flirted and sometimes just looked at each other. I felt complete with him, I felt he was just honest and considerate of me. I knew it from the beginning, this boy was mine. The ball was never this fun, I thought. We promised each other to write letters, Alexander noticed that I was falling into him and I didn't mind for him to know. I asked Alexander again if he would write letters back and wouldn't be annoyed if I sent so many letters to him. Alexander assured me it would be okay and called me beautiful and charming. I was definitely going to do the happy dance at night in my bed. I wished him good luck on the war and returned to my room as he said good bye at the end of the party.

After the party, Peggy was so interested about Alexander and me. She asked questions so much but it didn't annoy that much as I thought about Alexander. Angelica didn't look as excited as she said she was tired and retired to her room. Which Peggy remarked it was weird. Peggy and I talked for few minutes then she also went back to her room giving me time to daydream about Alexander before I slept. I thought about his eyes with only sky as a limit and fall in sleep dreaming about the happiness I felt.


End file.
